This invention is generally directed to an edge protecting packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock and, in particular, to a pallet based corrugated paper packaging and distribution system incorporating a pallet pad and wedge system to package and distribute paper wound on a roll and shipped on pallets oriented so that the paper may be rolled on to and off of the pallets but is held nondestructively and securely in place by the elements of the new system.
In the past, when fine quality papers were shipped for use directly by photocopying and photo-lithographic machinery utilizing uncut, rolled paper, the machinery required the paper to have a margin or border section on at least one and generally both sides of the paper stock for pin feeding. As such, the quality and handling of the edges following shipment of the paper stock in roll form was neither critical nor relevant as the rolls could be and were shipped laying flat on the side of the roll. This had the effect of introducing some minor damage to the edge surface of the roll. Where the paper was wider than the actual finished width of the paper, as required by prior printing equipment, no need to ship the rolls in an upright, rolling orientation, rather than the more stable, laying on its edge orientation, existed.
However, several factors working together have resulted in changes in the way in which rolled paper is utilized in printing operations. First, the requirements of recycling, designed to reduce non-recyclable waste by environmentally conscious users of paper, have caused producers to seek ways to reduce the use of excess paper and, in particular, the excessive use of border sections on both sides of the paper. Next, the printing equipment manufacturers developed machinery which could accurately draw in and cut to size paper without negatively impacting upon performance. Thus, there came the need for paper pre-cut precisely to the finished width dimensions, generally, 11 inches. The effect of this change in paper need was a need for paper to be shipped on the roll to a customer with a nonborder printing machine. Now that the edges of the rolls are a portion of the finished product to be utilized, shipments of the rolls laying flat on their edges are not appropriate both because the edge laying on a wooden pallet can get damaged either through surface contact or merely by virtue of the pressure created by the weight of the roll of paper or any other rolls placed on top of a bottom roll. Likewise, the top edge could be damaged either by another roll on top of it or by contact with handling equipment or other pallets during loading, shipping or unloading.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved packaging and distribution system for protecting the edge of rolls of paper or other laminar stock. In particular, there is a need to maintain the rolls of paper or other laminar stock in an upright orientation in which the planes of the edges of the paper are perpendicular to the plane of the shipping pallet, hereinafter referred to as an xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d orientation in which the edges and the entire rolls are securely fastened in condition for shipping and use by the paper consumer without damaging the paper stock.
The invention is generally directed to a protective cradle for a roll of laminar stock rollingly oriented on a pallet. The cradle includes a pallet covering for covering at least a portion of the pallet and supporting and cushioning the roll of laminar stock. It also includes a wedge component, coupled to the pallet covering, with the wedge component contacting the roll of laminar stock proximate a portion of the pallet covering which supports the roll of laminar stock, to prevent the roll of laminar stock from rolling.
The invention is also generally directed to a recyclable protective cradle for a roll of laminar stock which is rollingly oriented on a pallet. A pallet covering covers at least a portion of the pallet, supports and cushions the roll of laminar stock. A wedge member, coupled to the pallet covering contacts the roll of laminar stock proximate a portion of the pallet covering which supports the roll of laminar stock. It prevents the roll of laminar stock from rolling. The pallet covering and wedge member are formed of recyclable material.
The invention is further directed to an edge protective packaging and distribution system for a roll of laminar stock rollingly oriented on a pallet. A cradle, resting on the pallet, supports and prevents rolling of the rolls on the pallet. The cradle includes a pallet covering and wedge members. The pallet covering is placed on the pallet for covering at least a portion of the pallet, supporting and cushioning the roll of laminar stock. The wedge member is coupled to the pallet covering and contacts the roll of laminar stock proximate a portion of the pallet covering which supports the roll of laminar stock, thereby preventing the roll of laminar stock from rolling. One or more straps coupled to the roll and the pallet secure the roll on the cradle to the pallet.
The invention is also directed to an improved edge protecting packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock in which the rolled laminar stock is shipped on pallets in an upright orientation.
A further goal of the invention is to provide an improved packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock on a pallet incorporating inter-engaging wedge members and pallet pads including wedge engaging sections.
Still another goal of the invention is to provide an improved packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock on pallets in which a pallet pad incorporating wedge engaging sections is adapted to engage with a series of wedge members which act as chocks to restrain the rolling of rolls of laminar stock for shipment on a pallet.
Still a further goal of the invention is to provide an inter-engaging pallet pad, incorporating wedge engaging sections, with a series of pairs of wedge members for securely retaining at least one roll of laminar stock on a pallet in an upright orientation without rolling about or off the pallet.
Yet a further goal of the invention is to provide an improved edge protecting packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock to control shipments of rolls of paper shipped in an upright orientation.
Still yet another goal of the invention is to provide an improved wedge system consisting of inter-engaging pallet pad and a series of wedges, each of which are formed from corrugated paper which, when assembled and interconnected, form a secure cradle for one or more rolls of fine paper loaded in an upright orientation for shipment and distribution.
Yet still a further goal of the invention is to provide an improved edge protecting packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock incorporating a pallet pad and a series of wedges which are formed of recyclable material.
Still another goal of the invention is to provide an improved packaging and distribution system for rolled laminar stock in which a series of wedges engaging with a pallet pad, on top of a standard shipping pallet, are used in which the paper may be released by exerting pressure on a tear-away wedge section without damaging either the edges or the surface of the laminar material.
Still yet another goal of the invention is to provide a recyclable corrugated cardboard system for shipping fine papers in an upright orientation on pallets in which an integrated wedge and pallet pad system used to store and ship the paper and a tear-away feature enables nondestructive unloading of the rolls.
Still other goals and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangements of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.